Customers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. They insist that the companies they deal with on a regular basis provide them greater and greater levels of service and competitive pricing. More competitive pricing requires greater levels of information. Products can be priced more exactly when all the components that affect pricing are taken into account. For instance, in the insurance industry, information about an individual is used to properly quote insurance policies. Two 35 year old single males may appear, based on age and gender, to be similar. However, each of those individuals may have different jobs, different family medical histories, and different hobbies. By using all the information that may be obtained, the policy for the less risky of the two can be priced lower than the higher risk. By performing operations on exact data, or more robust data, risk to the company can be properly managed.